chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck vs. The Playlist
Chuck's Gift for Sarah Has our hero's "Heart Skipped a Beat"? Check out the songs Chuck hopes will make Sarah swoon. These songs were all featured on a playlist created on the NBC.com website, along with Chuck's reason for choosing each track The Tracks 1. The XX - Heart Skipped a Beat This British vocal duet works perfectly together. They are completely in synch, never missing a beat. Very similar to another duet I know, minus the British part. 2. Surfer Blood - Swim I love this band. They're mellow surf rock. Quelling insurgence in foreign nations is great. But followed by some mellow surf rock, it's perfection. Life is about balance, Sarah. 3. Gorillaz - Rhinestone Eyes The Gorillaz are the world's most popular virtual band. I'm sure you have no idea what virtual band is, but if you're going to be down with Charles Irving Bartowksi, you have also got to be down with Murdoc, 2D, Hobbs and Noodle. 4. Gus Gus - Polyesterday Growing up, you never stayed in the same place. Gus Gus never keep the same band members. Call it a stretch, but I picked this song to show you that change can be good. 5. Stereo MC's - Step It Up Sarah, you may not be that up on the British-Alternative-Hip-Hop-Acid-Jazz scene, but you definitely could be. This gem is a great start! 6. The Kills - Tape Song I picked this song because the Kills have a male and female lead singer combo. It's like you and me. Except, in our case, instead of guitars and microphones, it's guns and Intersects, equally as romantic in my book. 7. The Polyphonic Spree - Light & Day-Reach for the Sun This band has 23 members, a live choir and they're from Texas. How cool is that? This song is so uplifting it's almost painful. Sarah, I dare you to listen to this song and not be a good mood. They wear robes on stage. Just saying... 8. Jonathan Richman - California Desert Party Jonathan Richman tends to wear his emotions on his sleeve. With this song I wanted to show you that vulnerable can also be cool... 9. Nina Simone - Feeling Good Nobody's got more soul than Nina Simone. Nobody. "It's a new dawn, a new day, and Sarah Walker makes me feel goooooood." Ok, I'll stop now. 10. Easybeats - Friday On My Mind It may have been 1966, but the Easybeats had it right: Friday is always on my mind when I have you to spend it with. 11. Bill Withers - Ain't No Sunshine At the risk of sounding incredibly sappy, this classic sums up how I feel about you. Sometimes Bill Withers is the only man for the job. 12. The Presidents Of The USA - Lump I've liked these guys since their first 10-song cassette. "Froggystyle." "She's lump. She's lump. She's in my head." No idea what it means, but it's spot on. You're definitely a lump in my head. 13. Broken Bells - October This is a nice little crash course in Indy Rock. All that spying has taken you off the scene a little bit. Danger Mouse and James Mercer from the Shines. Thank me later. 14. LCD Soundsystem - Drunk Girls Sometimes life is about letting loose and having some fun. Not that I'm advocating you being drunk, or drunk girls in general. Never mind... 15. Neon Indian - Should Have Taken Acid with You This song is about two people's dedication to each other. Not that I have ever taken acid, but if I did, I'm sure I would have been better with you. 16. Ludacris - My Chick Bad Feat. Nicki Minaj My chick jumps out of helicopters. My chick saves my life with flying jump kicks. My chick is a sexy super spy. What does your chick do again? 17. Royksopp - The Girl And The Robot This song reminds me of our spy team. Sarah, of course you're the girl. And I think we all know who Casey is... 18. She & Him - In The Sun This Indy folk is a change of pace from kicking down doors, but I can't think of anything better than spending a day in the sun with you. 19. The Vines - Get Free Dubbed by some as the "saviors of rock." When the Vines tell you to get free, you do what they tell you. Even Casey would listen. 20. Leonard Cohen - I'm Your Man I'll do anything for you, Sarah Walker, plain and simple. Even when I'm as old as Leonard Cohen. 21. Vampire Weekend - Holiday This song just makes me smile. Wherever you are, when you hear this song you feel like you're on holiday. If you're actually on vacation, it makes it that much better. Let's take a trip together, Sarah... Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Television Series Episodes Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes Category:Season 3 Television Series Episodes